secret admire
by sexyhinaandNaru4ever
Summary: ....


6teen Story : "secret admire"

Caitlin was at her usual stop in the Big Squeeze waiting for customer to show up and order a lemonade or something ... then she didn't saw none of her friends yet .. Then she notice a letter in the table where all her friends usually hang out on their break..

" That's odd" ( her expression change and became happy ) "wow it must be a love letter or something" Caitlin said

Caitlin went to the table and pick up the letter. She was surprise to see her name on the note .. And she didn't know who put it there.... then she open the letter and began to read it

_Dear Caitlin , _

_I have admire your beauty from a far , yet again I will sing to you just to see you smile and be there for you, right now you are wondering who I'm , you will find out who I'm pretty soon but not now.. Lol well my dear Caitlin I will love you forever , the only clue I'm giving you is I'm one of your friends ... bye for now ... _

_Love always your Secret Admire _

after Caitlin read the letter she was surprise that the letter was for her...

"_How romantic is this person_" Caitlin thought

" I have to ask Jen and Nikki to help me figure out who is this person" Caitlin said

Nikki and Jonesy were talking in the Khaki barn... Jonesy and Nikki were going out ..

"So Jonesy have you spoken to Wyatt cause he was really odd yesterday" Nikki said while staring at the cashier .

"no he is just crushing on a chick" ( Laughing) " well I have to find out who is the chick" Jonesy said.

Nikki was about to said something but Jonesy kiss her and the clones said "Aww" .. Meanwhile Jude was skate boarding in the mall every half an hour or so.. Because he was his own boss so he could do whatever. So Jude went to the Pently Box where he saw Jen helping a customer.

" hey Bra , how is everything ?" Jude said

" everything is going perfectly fine Jude" Jen said with a little bit of anger

" hold on why are you mad Bra" Jude said

" I'm just mad at coach, I just can't take it any more" Jen said

" so Bra remember the yoga steps that Starr or Nebula teach you to relax" Jude said while trying to make Jen clam down a bit.

" I will do that later"( Jen expression change to a smile )" thanx Jude for trying to clam me down" Jen said giving Jude a hug..

Wyatt was working in his job and he was trying to figure out where he put the letter that he wrote for Caitlin and hoping he didn't put his name on the letter..

"How stupid of me writing a letter and leaving it any where in this mall could read it" ( Wyatt think)

~*~*~*6 teen *~*~*~*6 teen*~*~*6 teen*~*~*~

everyone was on their break. The teens were at their table talking and Jonesy was laughing at the mall cop.. And Wyatt was drinking his sixth cup of coffee..Wyatt , Jonseyand Jude left first from the table ..

" hey dude what happening" Jude said

" man dude I lost the letter I was writing to the girl that I secretly like" Wyatt couldn't hold himself.

"Yo dude you could tell us, we won't tell no one" Jude said

" ok I like Caitlin, but promise me you are not going to tell no one not even her" Wyatt said

" I knew you liked Caitlin all along " Jonsey said

" ok dude ( Jude remember something ) " hey dude yesterday you left the letter in the table" Jude said .

Nikki , Jen and Caitlin was talking...

" hey I need your help girls" Caitlin said

" what's is the problem now Barbie" Nikki said

" well somebody wrote this letter to me and I don't know who is from" Caitlin said

Jen and Nikki saw the handwriting from the letter and mediated knew it was from Wyatt ...

" well Caitlin in order to find out this person you need to write him a letter back" Jen said

"well Caitlin we will help you ok you can count on us " nikki said

Nikki and Jen went together leaving Caitlin alone in the lemon .Nikki and Jen started talking about that letter..

"I can't believe it" Jen said

"Yup me either Wyatt like Caitlin" Nikki said

in that moment Jude and Wyatt showed up and Nikki punch Wyatt in the left arm..

"Ow what was that for" Wyatt said looking at Nikki

" that was for writing a love letter to Caitlin" Nikki said

" oh that" ( Wyatt turn red and laugh ) " so you know then" Wyatt said

" yes we know it was you but lucky for you that caitlin doesn't know your handwriting" Jen said

" and nice going for putting secret admire" Nikki said


End file.
